Keep on Believing
by Starling Strider
Summary: Okay so I might change the title, not sure. This is the sequel to my story Guardian of Belief. Emiline has gone through so much, including becoming a Fearling. Now she's back with the Guardians but she still isnt the same. She's still a Fearling and Jack has destroyed the one thing that keeps her from forgetting her former life as a Guardian. What will happen now?


**And I'm back! Sorry to keep you guys waiting but I had to study. Luckily though yesterday was my last day of school so lets hope I can make more chapters for you all to enjoy! I hope you like the sequel!**

No Real P.O.V

No one moved, no one said a word, and all sound seemed to just stop. There wasn't even the sound of breathing as everyone stared at the spot where the black heart had been and where the end of Jack's staff now was. Slowly they all looked over at the girl the black heart had belonged to, waiting for her to react.

Luna felt tears form in her eyes. Her heart was breaking, her real one since her black one was already broken. A tear fell to the ground and she actually heard it hit. That tiny sound set her off and she began to scream. It was the scream you would expect to hear from a wounded animal when it's about to be eaten and it sent chills down everyone's back. They watched her in horror as she screamed without stopping, her face turning purple.

"Emie! Emie breath!" Bunny shouted, hopping over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and patted her back gently. "Come on Emie stop! You need to breathe!" Bunny shouted, his voice filled with worry. He gave her a sharp hit to the back which seemed to surprise her out of her scream. She sucked in greedy gulps of air, tears running down her cheeks. "You're okay storyteller, you're okay." Bunny whispered to her. He seemed to be the only one who could move beside Emiline, her screams had really rattled everyone. Even Jack, the one who caused her screams, was stunned.

Luna shook her head, denying the overgrown rabbit's words. "I'm not okay. I'm not okay." She whispered it again and again. Luna stared horrorstruck at the broken fragments peeking out from beneath the staff. "It was mine; I had it since Pitch made me. I—" Luna choked on the lump that had formed in her throat. She took a minute to swallow it down before continuing. "I liked the visions it gave me, even if it hurt me when they came. I loved it." Luna let out a strangled sob and buried her face in her hands. Bunny wrapped an arm around her shoulder and shushed her gently, making comforting noises every once in a while.

The others focused on Jack while Bunny dealt with their precious girl. Tooth had her mouth covered with her hands and tears were welling up in her eyes. She couldn't stand hearing Emiline scream like that. North was furious with Jack for hurting his little girl like that but he was also concerned for him, was Jack that broken that he had tried to hurt a Fearling? Sandy was paralyzed, simple as that. How could Jack do that? Had he fallen that much out of love with Emiline that he wanted to see her hurt? Just because she was a Fearling now? Even Bunny, with his absolute hate for all things Pitch, hadn't given up on her just because of her change.

Jack couldn't believe he had done that. He had just smashed something that was obviously deadly important. What had he been thinking? Oh right, he had been thinking that maybe if he got rid of the black heart he could get Emiline back. A part of him thought that her being a Fearling depended all on this black heart but here was the proof that it didn't. She still looked like a Fearling, though the way she looked screaming made Jack's heart hurt terribly. In pain she looked so much like the old Emiline that it was unnerving him.

The winter spirit realized he was shaking and stumbled back, surprised. Was he crying? Oh Manny, he was! Jack searched for his heart and found it falling apart inside him. It hurt, geez it hurt! Jack didn't like hurting people, even if they were Fearlings.

Tooth was staring at the black heart fragments, a look on confusion slowly making its way onto her face as she noticed a light among the rubble. She flew over and kneeled down beside the broken heart. Her fingers shifted through the parts and brushed aside half of the back of the heart. Underneath the heart fragment was something Tooth did not expect to find, a human tooth. It was glowing brightly though the light inside it was dimming. Tooth gently touched it and felt the memories swarming inside, demanding to be let out and remembered. A gasp escaped the fairy and everyone looked at her, even Bunny and the sobbing girl.

"Her tooth. Her last baby tooth." The petite fairy whispered in shock.

Bunny stared at the tooth, an amazed smile appearing on his face. "I guess we didn't have to put my plan into action after all. The tooth found us." He said, stunned.

Tooth nodded and gently lifted the tooth up into her palm. Its glow became insistent, as if it was getting impatient. Tooth smiled then looked up at the Fearling girl. "Sweetie will you place a finger on the tooth? Please?" She asked quietly.

Luna didn't know what else she could do. This tooth…it had been in her necklace. But why? She couldn't remember ever putting it in there…Oh well, it explained why the black heart had burnt and throbbed and shown her visions. It had memories inside it and they wanted out. Luna wanted them out too; she wanted to know what they were. She was doubtful though and she looked up at Dracus who had become paralyzed when Jack broke the heart. He stared at her in silent contemplation before finally nodding, telling her to do as Tooth asked. Luna nodded back and slowly placed her finger on the tooth.

Emiline's P.O.V

The tooth's memories started up where the last one ended, at her fourteenth birthday. She watched as her life stayed terrible for three more years until suddenly she moved to Burgess. Luna was hit with memories of talking to others about the Guardians like she had known them her whole life. When she hit the memory of the Bennett kids cornering her and demanding a story Luna finally accepted it, she was Emiline.

She started feeling like her old self after seeing the memory of meeting Jack. By the time she reached the memory of Pitch's attack on Christmas she felt like she was reliving everything. She was back, Emiline was back. Any part of her heart that had become a Fearling was gone now, healed by her memories. Emiline let out an ecstatic laugh even though now she was remembering getting kidnapped by Pitch at the warren. Being her again, it was wonderful! There was no mystery to solve now, no darkness looming over her. She was her again.

When Emiline saw herself being changed into a Fearling it was awful. She remembered the pain and clutched at her heart, afraid of finding a black arrow there. There was none though and when she saw herself enclose her final baby tooth in the black heart she felt a wave of self love hit her, she was awesome! Emiline smiled and found herself back in the workshop, her finger on her final baby tooth and her face turned upwards so that she was staring up at Manny. She smiled as the moonlight enclosed her. She felt it changing her and would have paid attention to herself if Manny hadn't sent down all the memories of the time after her second death.

Emiline saw the events in a whole new light now that she was back to normal. They way she had obediently followed Pitch's order to smile at the boys made her cringe and the way they broke down made her heart break. And oh Manny! Jack cried! Really cried! She had done that to him, made him finally break down…But she had still been a bit like her, telling Pitch to keep his hands off her. She had told him that often while she was a Fearling, he had always been touching her. Even now Emiline couldn't help shuddering in fear and disgust. And the Fearlings! Oh Manny! Now that she was seeing them though her eyes she was more terrified than before and absolutely heartbroken for these poor kids. Oh and Dracus! She could see the good in him now that she was her again. He had fought Pitch's darkness; he had kept some of his light like she had.

The girl found herself on the ground once her memories caught up with reality. She was breathing heavily but the moonlight around her caressed her skin gently, soothing her. Emiline smiled up at the Man in the Moon, a grateful smile that she hoped would tell him just how much she appreciated his help. She looked around at the stunned faces of the other Guardians and flashed them all an impish grin.

"I'm back." Emiline said in a singsong voice, laughing lightly as she did.

**Okay I'll try to give you guys the next chapter as soon as possible! Thank you all for being so patient and reading my story. Dont die of impatience! CHOCOLATE!**


End file.
